Big Brother?
by Seriious Pumpkiin
Summary: Seven girls are dead, all with one thing in common: they'd gotten close to Taro Yamada. As he struggles to keep himself sane and the eighth girl comes into the picture it becomes a question of how much more can he take before he falls over the edge.


_**Trigger Warnings:  
**_ **Suicide attempt.**

* * *

"Big brother?"

Taro looked up blearily at his little sister as she stared down at him in concern. "Hanako, what's up?" he asked, his voice barely staying level.

She hesitated visibly, opening her mouth but not speaking. "I- I'm going to Akademi High next week, isn't that exciting?"

"Yeah, I'll get to see you at school too," he smiled, matching her strained cheery tone, and with an awkward wave she quickly left.

Taro glanced down at the ground, the ripped photo of Osana laying over the shattered picture frame. His shoulders shook as he held back tears. Hanako couldn't go to Akademi. _She couldn't_. He wouldn't be able to protect her from _them_. The person killing the girls who got close to him, student or teacher. He pushed himself to his feet, breathing slowly. But he couldn't leave Akademi High, especially if Hanako was to start attending, and he doubted his parents would want him to leave such a prestigious school.

He left for school, everything going by in a blur. He could never concentrate anymore, not with what was going on. His grades were slipping and he was pushing away the little friends he had. He didn't care anymore. Even with the more frequent lectures from his parents and visits to the guidance counselor.

"Watch it," a female voice snarled, snapping him out of his stupor.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. He wouldn't have even realized he'd bumped into her if she hadn't spoken.

She stared at him for a few seconds longer before stalking off, her blonde hair and jacket blowing around in the wind. Taro couldn't help but wonder if _they_ had been watching, if the mysterious girl was in danger for saying two words to him. But... she looked like someone who could take care of herself, who wouldn't let herself be killed.

And maybe that's why he felt the need to become closer to her. He couldn't tell. He never could when it came to his own emotions anymore.

* * *

"Shidesu," Taro greeted, closing his book quickly.

She frowned, crossing her arms. "You still wanna call me by my last name even though I call you Taro?"

"Is that a problem? Sorry," he chuckled, ignoring the stab of pain in his chest. Osoro was so close to Osana, he couldn't stand to say it without feeling sick.

"No problem," she muttered, pulling at her hair slightly.

She'd been doing that a lot around him lately. Guilt filled his heart, hoping that his refusal to say her first name wasn't hurting her feelings. Because even though she appeared intimidating, cold, and rude - someone he'd usually never grow close to - she was the same as any other person. She had feelings and they could be hurt.

"Got any plans for tomorrow?" she asked gruffly.

"Tomorrow?" Saturday. He should spend it catching up on his unfinished schoolwork but instead found himself shaking his head. "No, why do you ask?"

"Curious," she said and then that was it. Their conversations never led far when she asked him questions like that but he assumed it meant she wanted to spend time with him. "I'll see you at class."

He waved a goodbye as she wandered off, probably to be with the other delinquents. Because that's what she was, a delinquent. But he didn't mind, as long as they stayed alive he didn't care who he spent his time with.

* * *

Taro clenched his fists, tears rolling freely down his face. Of course she was dead. _Of course she was dead_. This happened every single time and he was too much of a coward to stay away from the girls who he knew would end of dead because of him. And next was his little sister. He bit down on my lip until he could taste blood in his mouth. Why was this happening to him?

He shook violently grabbing the knife next to him in his hands and angled it towards his stomach, sobbing loudly. And then he stayed like that, the knife hovering over his legs, ready to stab himself but too scared to actually commit.

"Big brother!" The yell came with the slam of his bedroom door. Hanako stared wide eyed at him before screaming.

He dropped the knife with a start and she barreled towards him, clutched him desperately in her small arms. "H- Hanako?"

"Big brother," she sobbed, her fingers digging into his arms. "Wh- what are you doing?"

Neither of them spoke after that, Taro sitting tense and frozen with Hanako hugging him as tightly as her strength would allow. He knew even before Hanako came in that he wouldn't do it though. He was a coward. Too weak and selfish to take his own life, even if it meant saving the life of his little sister.

"I'm sorry," he said, repeating it over multiple times.

She didn't respond, listening quietly to his desperate apologies.

"I'll save you, I promise," he sobbed.

And although she didn't understand what he meant, she loosened her hold and nodded slightly. "I trust you... big brother."

* * *

 **A dark fic for a dark game ^^**

 **You gotta think that Senpai's pretty mentally fucked after having all these girls die because of him so I thought why not write about it? I don't read Yandere Simulator fics so I'm sorry if this has already been done (also sorry for the length but idk).**


End file.
